Baby Mine
by GoddessMari17
Summary: This is an AU story- What if Zuko and Azula had different Mothers, this will tell story of Azula's relationships with Ursa and her Mother Illthiya. (Chapter Eight revamped)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Where is she?" five year old Azula looked around Ozai's harem, Illthiya hadn't come to her chambers and tucked her in like she usually does every night. Azula walked into the sleeping area where the Concubines slept. Her Mother must have fallen asleep or she was busy with something, "Mother?" she pushed the door to her room open. It was empty, why was it empty? She wasn't in Ozai"s chambers.

She slowly backs out then runs out the harem, what happened to her?

She looked everywhere and there was still no sign of her, "Mother this isn't funny!'" she yelled, she wanders into the throne room and sits on the floor. Tears started to fall, Azula wiped her face but more tears fell, she was unaware of someone approaching "She was sold to a Brothel" she turns and sees Azulon there "There is no need cry for her, she was only a whore"

She wanted to jump up and start punching and kicking him but she thought better of it. Azula her whole world crumble around her, the only person whoever loved her was gone. She fell over and started sobbing hysterically "Mother!, Mother!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Azulon left the broken child in the floor.

The whole Palace was filled with tortured screams and no one went to soothe the child they came from. It all into the early morning hours when Azula had gone silent, she laid in the floor, eyes wide open with tears flowing from them. Her voice was too hoarse to scream anymore she only whispered one word repeatedly "Mother..."

A/N

Good story or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ozai circled around the girl and closely impacted her, she was no older than eighteen, her long black hair was done into a complex bun with pink and white flowers weaved into her hair. She had on light makeup so the heavy makeup wouldn't take away from her natural beauty, her golden bronze skin glowed from the candlelight. Her piercing gray eyes bore into his, he looked at her attire. She wore a thin powder green dress that stopped at her mid thigh, he could see her the matching bra and panty set underneath.

She wore sliver heels that were probably seven inches, she didn't wear much jewelry only some chandelier earrings and a long necklace that fell between her breasts. Ozai stopped in front of her "What is your name girl" he said it was more of a demand than a question. "Illthiya" she answered in the same harsh tone as he used, "How old are you"

"What does it matter?, you are going to take my innocence wither you know my age or not" Illthiya said, Ozai glared at her, she was unlike the others, she was very bold and when the others didn't dare take an aggressive tone with him she did it with no hesitation. "Your tongue will be the death of you girl" he warned, the soldier who caught was right she was a fiesty one.

She was unfazed by his threatening tone, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the bed. She struggled against his grip, "You will learn your place girl" he shoved her onto the silk sheets. He climbed on top of her then hiked her and removed her panties. She didn't cry when he entered her, he gripped her hips and thrusted into her with brute force. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to imagine that her love was the one taking her and not his beast on top of her.

He grunted and emptied himself into her, he rolled off of her "You are free to leave" he dismissed her. She gladly left, once she got far enough away she crumbled into the floor and silently weeped, the Fire Nation has taken everything from her now she was forced to be a whore and lie under the second Prince.

"Are you alright?" Illthiya looked up and saw a man possibly in his early twenties, she wiped her face then stood up straight "Oh I'm fantastic" she said sarcastically. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, he handed her the cloth and she gingerly took it "Thank you" she wiped her face then handed it back to him.

"You shouldn't be walking around in those garments, some of these guards are animals" he said "Glad I ran into you instead of them" he flashed a friendly smile.

She laughed bitterly "I've encountered worst" she soothed a strand of hair back "Prince Ozai is a monster, he forced me to his little sex slave" she clenched her fists.

"My Uncle is not as bad..."

"Go ahead and finish that lie"

He lowered his head for a moment "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this" he said apologically, she shook her head "You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your doing"

"Allow me to escort you to your room Miss-" he waited for her to give him her name.

"Illthiya" she said "And you are"

'Lu Ten" he said.

The walk to the harem was in a comfortable silence, she kind of enjoyed his company. She suppose not everyone in the Fire Nation. Once they got to the door she turned to him "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?'

"Nice, why?"

He opened the door for her "I was raised to be a gentleman and I don't like to see a beautiful woman in despair"

#####################################

Author's note:

Here's the first chapter I will put a little Lu Ten/Illthiya in this Fanfic. I will also do some time skipping throughout the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Two years later...

The pain was becoming unbearable, Illthiya slowly got out of bed then headed out of the harem. She looked around the deserted halls then continued on her way, when a pain hit she fell to her knees, she bit her lip to prevent a scream "You picked the perfect time" she said through clenched teeth. Another contraction hit and she yelped, she pulled herself up and tried to walk again, she couldn't take the pain, she wishes someone would knock her out.

A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up to find Lu Ten there. He lifted her up then carried her to the infirmary. They entered the room and he laid her on the bed, "Where... where is the doctor?" she said in between breaths. "I don't know, I'll go find him" he turned to leave but she stopped him "Please stay" she looked at him pleadingly. He looked at her then the door. Lu Ten settled down on the bed beside her then grabbed hand, he gave her a reassuring smile and she weakly returned the gesture.

The hours slowly went by and pains were getting closer together, Lu Ten looked out the window and saw that it was a little passed midnight, he brushed some hair out of her face. She was currently laying still almost as if she had passed out, she would take sharp breaths when a contraction hit then settle back down. He wanted to go find anyone who could help but she wanted him near her, she was very afraid right now and in serious amounts of pain.

Just when he was dozing off she clenched his hand tighter than she has ever done, she yelled a little then sat up, "It's..." she couldn't finish her statement. Lu Ten down towards her lower half then bravely looked under the sheet "I can see the head!" he looks absolutely sick but he couldn't let that stop him. She lets out another ear piercing scream and grips the sheets nearly burning them. "It's almost..." he reaches to pull the baby the rest of the way. She let out one final scream and her cries were replaced by the child's.

After the baby was cleaned up Lu Ten wrapped her up in a soft yellow blanket, he gave her to Illthiya who eagerly took her, Illthiya smiled down at the small bundle in her arms. She was beautiful with her black and slightly wavy hair, she opened her eyes and she saw that they were most brilliant shade of gold, she looked a lot like her there was a little bit of Ozai but hopefully she would raise her to be a great woman and she also hoped she would a great firebender like herself.

"What will you name her?" Lu Ten's voice broke through her thoughts, she looked down at her precious child and thought for a moment

"Her name shall be..."

That bastard dares to come and order that everyone call her Azula, after that wicked old man, Lu Ten was not happy with the ordeal either. They both loved the name that she chose for her. Illthiya watched Ozai leave the room then at 'Azula'. She was glad he didn't want to hold her, she wanted him nowhere near her, when she began to get fussy Illthiya began to sing a lullaby

Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say.

But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes, you're not much goodness knows,

But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes, you're not much goodness knows,

But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine

Baby of mine...

She kissed her forehead and for a moment it looked like she smirked. "I will never let anything happen to you, I'll protect you with my life" she promised then drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Five months later...

Azula squirmed around while Illthiya tried to wipe her face "Sit still" Illthiya demanded "You are making this more difficult than it should be", Azula huffed and gave up the and allowed her face to be cleaned. Illthiya stepped back and placed her hands on her hips "Was that so hard?" she raised an eyebrow and Azula mimicked her, she was starting to pick up on her mannerisms already. Illthiya picked her up and left her room, since Ozai found better ways to consume his time she has been able to roam the Palace freely and explore a little.

She nodded at the guards that she passed when she entered the garden reserved for royal family's use, she heard giggling coming from around the corner. She found the owner of the laugh, Zuko was chasing a dragonfly, he stopped and took notice of her. He waved shyly and she waved back. 'Where is she?' she scanned the area for Ursa, it was unlike to leave Zuko unattended, she sat on the stone bench and Zuko ran up to them, "Zula" he called her. Azula turned and looked at him with a questioning look, he smiled when he got her full attention and kissed her forehead. Azula giggled and made a few noises.

Zuko and Azula don't see each other very often due to Ozai's refusal to allow Illthiya out of the harem regularly, they usually see each other during special events or when Ozai requests her and she leaves Azula in Ursa's care. Illthiya watched Zuko try to teach her paddy cake for a moment then her attention turned to the direction where she heard voices, "lady Ursa will have a fit if you don't find him'!" she heard a frantic voice, "Be quiet Min" the other said harshly "She might be here in the garden", once they appeared she saw that they were possibly older than Ursa. They sighed in relief and who she assumed was Min swatted the other "How could you be so careless?, he might have drowned in the pond" she shook her head "Leigh you are too irresponsible"

While they were arguing they failed to notice Zuko tugging Illthiya towards the turtle duck pond, Illthiya rolled her eyes and continued to follow him. Azula copied her and giggled. They relaxed underneath the willow tree, she sang a lullaby to the children as they drifted off to sleep on her lap, it wasn't before long when she heard the maids pleading for Ursa to forgive them. She came into and Illthiya continued to lull the children to sleep.

After the maids were dismissed Ursa came and sat next to them, they didn't exchange words. They don't speak to each other often, it not that they strongly dislike each other or find one another's company unpleasant. They only speak when needed. Ursa secretly detested Illthiya for being the one who gave birth to a strong child, she looked down at Azula and felt her heart clench at the memory of Azula becoming a official Princess not to long ago.

She never tell Illthiya that a whore's child should not be considered royalty and she once asked Ozai to ship them away to the Water Tribe, he laughed at her commenting that she wasting her time and she was jealous. Ursa was tossed to the side when Illthiya came and Ozai kept a close eye on them, Azula was already displaying characteristics of a great firebender. Illthiya was a master firebender. She commanded blue flames and bent lightning with ease.

Ursa wasn't a great firebender at all, she was ordinary and has great difficulty with lightening. She envied her, Lu Ten has told many people how beautiful she is or how she has a lovely singing voice. Ursa was nothing special in Ozai's eyes and he has told her this many times, why was this whore a sight to behold?, she tried to grab Zuko but he just tightened his grip on Illthiya.

Illthiya was slumbering with the children and Ursa looked at her, she was described to many in a way that disgusted her "Her beauty rivals Fire lady Illah in her youth" and Illah's beauty was legendary. Most say that she was as beautiful as the Fire Goddess Agni.

Ursa looked away and allowed a few tears to fall.

A/N

OK I hope I didn't portray Ursa in a way were people won't like the idea of where I'm taking the story and I don't know if it's just me but Agni sounds kind of feminine and when I see Agni an image of a gorgeous woman with fire and a dragon pops up in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Three years later...

Azula watched in awe as her Mother moved her body in a very in enchanting way, the silk she held gave the illusion of wings. Her Mother called it belly dancing, Azula stood up and tried to mimic her moves but they didn't come out the way she desired, she wanted to move like that too. She sat down once again when Illthiya finished, Illthiya saw her frustrated look and went over to her "Would you like to learn?" she knelt down so she was eye level with her, Azula nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly. Illthiya stood her up, "I'll go slow" Illthiya began to shimmy and Azula copied in a clumsy manner but she got the hang of it.

Sometime during their session Ozai came in, he frowned hard at the scene that he was witnessing, although Azula was doing a wonderful job he didn't want her to learn any of those moves. She was a Princess not some pathetic harem girl, he cleared his throat and Azula jumped, Illthiya barely flinched.

"What brings you here my Prince?" she steps forward "I wasn't expecting for several hours"

"There is no reason" he waves Azula out of the room, she looks up at Illthiya then races out the room, she waits for him to say anything about her and Azula's bonding moment, that's all ever does comment on her parenting skills and tell her how to raise Azula, she once told to take his own advice because he rarely spend time with Zuko or Azula. "You teach her how to dance like some filthy whore" he hissed "I should put her in someone else's care"

"What I was teaching her was not just a form of dance for whores as you would put it, many young girls are taught to dance that way in my culture and a lot of them are respectable women. And it wasn't filthy when I perform it for you on several times" she kept her anger well hidden "Now if you won't to have me than wait over there" she points to bed then walks into the other room to check on Azula.

Zuko was very excited, the whole family was on the boat heading for Ember Island. He was also happy because Illthiya and Azula were joining them on their vacation, he, Azula, and Illthiya were sitting on the main deck playing little games to make the time go by faster. Azula chased Zuko giggling hard, Illthiya lounged on a chaise and watched them, "You've gotten lazy" she looked up a Lu Ten smiling goofily at her, "Play with two very energetic children for four hours and let's see how tired you aren't and you're Uncle woke me up in the middle of the night" she glared playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind" he sat down and put her legs across his lap then rubbed her leg in long slow stroke. "Oh dear, what would Ozai say you're touching his stuff" he chuckled then patted her "He would challenge me to an Agni Kai" she rolled so she was looking at him "I would hope you are the victor" she smirked.

"What would I get when I have won?"

"Any you desire my lord" her voice was very sultry.

They didn't notice Ursa disappear around the corner.

.

A/N

Sorry this was so short I'm a bit sleepy. The next chapter will pick up on Ember Island.

For the dance go to YouTube and type in Amar Gamal Isis Wings


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Azula wandered around the beach house late one evening, Ursa was left to watch her while her Mother was off entertaining Her Father and a few guests she was not familiar with. She couldn't play with Zuko, he was sent to bed hours ago and Lu Ten was out for the night, she toddled through the halls quietly humming a song Illthiya taught her to keep herself entertained. Azula knew her Mother would be upset if she wasn't in bed but she couldn't sleep and Ursa didn't tell her story or sing her a lullaby.

She didn't do anything, she just sent her to bed. No goodnight, no hug and kiss, not even a smile.

Azula doesn't like when she does that, it hurts her feelings...a lot.

Lu Ten often told her that Ursa is tired and wants to sleep, and that she had a long day. She just doesn't understand, when her Mother returns to her room during the late hours she still tends to her and make sure she is comfortable and fast asleep before she goes to bed herself if Azula stays up and waits on her.

But, Ursa is very different from her Mother, while Illthiya loves her and Zuko equally and makes time for both of them, Ursa... Ursa is very cold towards Azula, she looks down her nose at her and treats her like a filthy street urchan instead of the Princess she is. She also says terrible things about her Mother to some of the Noblewomen who come to the Palace.

As far as Azula was concerned Ursa hated her

But... Azula loved Ursa...very much

A/N

Sorry for the wait and the length.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Azula wandered outside, the moon reflected beautifully off the water and she admired it for a moment then walked along the shore line, she wondered if Ursa cared if she wasn't in the beach house. The water brushed her foot and she shivered, the water was freezing. A strong gust of wind nearly knocked her over into the ocean, she moved away then sat on a rock, she cradled her doll in her arms like a new born and shushed it "It's okay" she cooed in its ear "I'll sing you a song" she quietly sang the lullaby her Mother sings to her every night.

Once the imaginary cries stopped she petted her hair, she loved her doll Iroh gave it to her on her second birthday and she has been carrying it everywhere she goes. She got up and headed towards town to find something to do.

The town looked better during the nighttime hours, the streets were finely lit by colorful lights and the people were dressed in different kinds of clothing. Music was floating in the air and women danced in similar fashion to her except their movements were as smooth as Illthiya or as enchanting. Azula sat her doll down and waited until she felt the music.

She began to dance around just like her Mother, a few people started to watch the young Princess dance. One of the dancer pulled her on the stage and encouraged her to continue dancing, she smiled then started back dancing.

Once she stopped dancing Azula she wandered off to another part of town, she looked up at one of the venders, it had lots of beautiful dresses. Her eyes laid on a red dress that had jewels crystals all of it, it had one shoulder and a slit up the middle. She wanted to give it to Ursa maybe she will warm up to her more. She will get her Mother the peach hi low dress with black and sliver butterflies on the breast.

"Those are very nice dresses" she looks up to find the owner of the vender leaning on the counter "They were made from the finest silk in the world" he smiled at her. She didn't have any money to pay for them and she didn't know where to get some, "Can I have them?" she asked pleasantly "I'll pay you back"

"I won't charge you for them" he neatly wrapped them up and handed them to her "You should go find your Mother she must be worried"

'Thank you" she smiled brightly.

Azula snacked on the peaches that were given to her while she watched the street performers, the did a lot of amazing tricks and she could only stare in awe. She wanted to learn how to firebend just like them, the could make shapes and make figures of women dance. She couldn't wait to bring Zuko along tomorrow night he would really enjoy it here.

It was long after the streets cleared when Azula sat down on the fountain edge and played with her doll, she wanted to wait there for Lu Ten to come, "Come Aya let's dance while we wait Lu Ten" she picked Aya up and twirled around the fountain.

"Azula!, Azula!" she heard her Mother's frantic yells "Azula!" Illthiya came into view and she saw tears streaming down her face. "Mother!" she ran up to her, Illthiya dropped to her knees and gathered her in her arms, Lu Ten came around the corner and relief washed over him. "Azula you know better than to go out alone, what if something happened to you?" Illthiya pulled back and shook her slightly.

"I'm sorry Mother" she didn't like seeing her Mother upset "I just wanted to have fun"

Illthiya grasped her shoulders "Azula, the next time you want to have fun when no one is around stay where it's safe. I would lose my mind if something happened to you"

"I won't do it again" Illthiya wiped a stray tear from her chubby cheeks.

Lu Ten walked up and kneeled down, Azula made him hug the both of them, from a far it must have looked a beautiful family moment.

Azula showed them the dresses she got and told them about all the fun she had on the way back to the beach house, "Mother, do you think Aunt Ursa will love me after I give her the dress?"

Illthiya looked at Lu Ten in search of an answer, he was just like her in the situation. "What do you mean love?" they said simultaneously. Azula took a deep breath "Aunt Ursa doesn't like me and she says hurtful things...it makes me sad, so if I give her the dress she won't be mad at me anymore"

Lu Ten was glad Azula didn't catch the deadly look that passed over Illthiya's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

While the others were out for the day Illthiya was going to confront Ursa, she should have known that wench was not who she appeared, the fake smiles, the way she pretended to adore herself and Azula. She wasn't angry that she didn't like her but Azula a different story, how can she show such bitterness to a child?

"Ursa, a word" she found her in the living room reading, Ursa sat the book down" What is the matter?" She asked.

"The matter is concerning Azula, she has expressed to me a great deal of distress and she has also told me you harbor a lot of hatred for her" she sat in the chair oppose of her "I promised I would speak to you"

Ursa looked at her with a emotion that Illthiya couldn't place a name for it "Azula does not know" the fire in the fireplace rose up and nearly burnt the ceiling, Illthiya spoke in a low and deadly voice "You will not call my child a liar"

"Azula lies all the time you should know"

Illthiya did something unexpected...she laughed, she leant over and grabbed her stomach. Ursa didn't like this, how dare she laugh in her face. Illthiya cleared her through then sat up "Will isn't that a pot calling the cattle black" she waved a hand and the flames settled.

"This discussion is over I don't have to explain myself, especially to someone like you" Ursa stood up.

"This discussion is far from over" Illthiya stands then walked to where they're arm length, "Let me tell you something right now, if you don't resolved this problem before we leave you will have me to deal with" her voice dripped with venom.

"You are forgetting your place"

"No I haven't forgotten anything but you have"

In a fit of rage Ursa slapped her with all strength, Illthiya worked all the muscle in her jaw then looked at her "Is that it?" she laughed humorlessly "Do you feel like a woman now"

Just before Ursa could strike her again Ozai came in, Illthiya turned and brushed passed him. He watched her leave then turned his attention back to Ursa "Ozai get rid of her" she demanded.

"We have talked about this a thousand times before, she is of use to me"

"Use of what!, she is nothing but a filthy whore that gave birth to a monster!"

Azula quietly left with tears streaming down her face, she ran passed Azulon and he barely glanced at her. She made it to her room and locked the door, she flung herself on the bed. Those words circled in her head and the more she thought about it the harder it was to stop crying.

"Azula" Zuko softly knocked on the door "Azula open the door please" he begged hopelessly, he sat down against the wall then sighed. He had been knocking on her door for almost twenty minutes, whatever it was that upset her he hopes she will be better soon. He hates to see her like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight (Edited)

Three Months later

Warning: explicit language and rape

Illthiya was on her way to tuck Azula in when some guards blocked her path, "Is something the matter?" she looked a bit agitated. They grabbed her by the arms and she struggled against them "Release me!" she snatched away. "By the orders of Princess Ursa you are to be removed from the Palace" one of them tried to grab her again but she made a whip out of fire and went across his face. He fell to the ground with an unearthly scream.

"Bitch!" the other threw fireballs at her retreating form, she easily dodged them and disappeared into a dark corridor, a few guards came down the with their fire ready to attack "Come out you filthy whore, we won't kill you, we'll just beat you half way there"

Lightning came out and struck the one who spoke directly in the heart killing him instantly. they watched him slam into the wall and cringed when they heard a sickly snap, "Round up the others we need all the help we can get"

Illthiya ran through the maze of halls until she reached the west wing of the Palace. If she stays hidden long enough they will leave and search for her, then she could get Azula and flee. She hid in one of the abandoned rooms, she hid in the closet and listened for their footsteps. Once they faded she waited awhile before she came out, she would make a little trip to Ursa's chambers and settle a few things.

Ursa was sitting at her vanity when her door opened "You got rid of her"

"No bitch I'm still here" she turned around to face Illthiya, she stalked towards, lightning sparkling between her fingers. Ursa stood up "You wouldn't dare, if you kill me your little daughter will have no one here to protect her" she challenged her.

"I'm not going to kill you" Illthiya said slowly "I'm not a monster like you, I wouldn't take you away from Zuko, no I'm nothing like you. I'm going to make sure you remember me" she made a whip of fire and swung it causing her robes to burn. Ursa panicked and started to rip her robes off. Illthiya felt a small amount of guilt but she pushed it aside, "What's the matter Ursa, afraid of fire!" she shot a jet of fire passed her face.

The doors burst open and guards came rushing in, they quickly surrounded her and she sent fire at all of them, "Cunt!" something knocked her down, she with a loud thud and three guards restrained her. She blew fire at them and tried to free herself. "You got some damn nerve" one punches in the ribs, she heard a cracking noise and bit back a scream.

"We should teach her a lesson, get the Princess to the infirmary" a guard carried Ursa out the room and shut the door. The captain stood over her, she thrashed about and tried to burn them "Hold still!" he kicked her in the stomach. Illthiya fell limp and coughed "Bastard" she rasped "I'll kill you"

"Really?" he kneeled down and lifted her chin "Would you really risk putting you and Azula in more trouble?" he trails his fingers along her collarbone down to her breasts. She tried to snatch away "I think we should have a little fun before we give Ozai's prized whore away" he ripped her clothes off and they started fondling her, "No, stop!" she kicked one in the face, "Bitch!" he punched her so hard her teeth rattled. Illthiya spit out the blood and breathed fire around, they let her and she quickly ran out the door.

She ran into Lu Ten's study and locked the door then pushed a chair in front of it, she quickly pulled out some paper and a pen, she wrote quick letters to Lu Ten and Azula then tucked them in his desk. She quickly climbed out the window and snuck to the main gate.

"There you are" the captian snatches her into the garden and threw her near the pond, the turtleducks scattered out of the pond in fear, the captain grabbed her by the hair and made look at him "I'm about to make you regret this night" he tied her hands together.

"Zhao please..." she tried to escape but he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her to him, he ripped her panties off and strokes her slowly, "Somebody help me!" she screamed at the top of the lungs. He beat her until she was nearly unconscious. "That's better" he stroked her bloody face, she quietly begged for mercy as he brutally trusted into her.

"Help me...please...help me"

Zhao carried Illthiya down to the docks, a muscular man covered in tattoos waited impatiently, he looked at Zhao and grimaced "The Princess promised a ravishing beauty not" he gestured at her "this"

"Ursa paid you fifty gold pieces for her and trust me" he shoved her in the man's arms "Once she is back in perfect shape she will bring your brothel a fortune" he walked away and disappeared into the shadows. The man looked down at Illthiya for a moment, her hair was hacked off and blood seeped from the cuts in her head.

He took her to this small boat and placed her on the sack of crops, by the time the sun rose in the sky they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Nine years later...

Azula was completely exhausted, she just finished three complex firebending routines and some other forms her Father gave to her. She hasn't stopped training since the moment she woke up, that was six or seven hours ago. She wasn't going to stop until she was perfect, she wouldn't be a failure like Zuko or that tea drinker Uncle of hers. Azula shakily got into a stance and waited for a few moments then sprung into a series of kicks and punches. Her breathing was now shallow and she was feeling like she was going to faint.

She dropped to her hands and knees, she tried to stand but her legs gave out. Azula fought to stay awake but unconsciousness won the battle.

A few hours later she woke up in the infirmary, she looked around then weakly sat. Her Father wouldn't prove of this weakness, she couldn't believe how pathetic she has become, she lowered her head and her long hair his her face. She jumped with a start when a hand gently brushes her hair, she searched the room and no one there. She smelt honey and warm sugar. Her Mother wore that perfume all the time, she closed her eyes and leaned back into the soft pillows.

Even after all thoughts years she still can feel that gapping hole in her chest, After Illthiya's disappearance and Lu Ten's death she had no one to hold her, She and Zuko drifted apart. They were separated by Ursa and Ozai, she was the apple of his Ozai"s eye while Zuko faded into the background. Ursa thought after Illthiya left Ozai would be hers again, but he Just played with his Concubines, enraged by that the others suffered the same fate as Illthiya.

Ursa thought when Illthiya left Azula would go looking for her, Azula was glad Ursa was banished Zuko felt her pain and Ursa knew what it felt to be ripped from her child's arms, but it wasn't enough for Azula...no it wasn't enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eleven years later...

Iroh was certain that he was looking at Illthiya when he saw Azula for the first time in in three years. He knew she looked like her before but back then she resembled his brother, now at the age of fourteen Illthiya was present in her youthful face. "Pleasure seeing you again Zu Zu" she purred "and you as well Uncle" she added after a brief pause.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko demanded.

"I've brought wonderful news Father wants you back home" she said joyfully " He said you can come home from this wild goose chase, he saw the error or his ways" she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. Iroh stepped forward "I know my brother, he-"

"Don't interrupt Uncle" Azula said sharply "Father wouldn't have sent me to retrieve you if this was a trick" she grabbed a shell from the windowsill and admired it for a moment before speaking again "Think about it Dumb Dumb"

She left without waiting for a response, her plan was going just as she predicted. Once Zuko and that old fool step onto her ship imperial firebenders will end them before they would have the chance to register the situation. About mid way to her ship Azula felt a heaviness settle down on her chest, why does she feel terrible?

It couldn't possibly be because of killing Zuko and Iroh, they meant nothing to her, once they're out of the way she can track down the Avatar kill him then the Fire Nation will rule over the entire world. She looked up at the sky, she saw her Mother's sorrowful face turn away from her. She thought about turning back and telling them the truth but if she failed the consequences will be far worse than a simple berating.

She wouldn't fail her Father, she didn't want to lose his love like Zuko. She wouldn't let that weak woman cloud her judgment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

The Beach...

Azula shoot up panting in a cold sweat, she calmed her breathing and wiped the sweat from her brow. "This nightmare...", this has been happening for a while now, every time she goes to sleep that same nightmare comes and haunts her. She looked around the room then got out of bed and left her room. When she was little the shadows on the walls frightened her but now she knows what creates them so has no reason to be afraid of the monsters her young mind thought of long ago.

She wandered outside and went down this stone path, she hadn't been on this in ages. At the end of the path a small cozy house stood, she walked up and stood on the porch, she touched the door frame then went in. Illthiya stayed in here when they came here, Ursa didn't want her in the beach house with the rest of them, Ozai wouldn't allow Azula to stay with her. She walked into the bedroom and lit the lanterns, above the bed was a portrait of her Mother.

She was wearing a red, black, and gold kimono that was off her shoulders, her usually wavy hair was straightened, she was holding a fan near her face and looking over shoulder. Azula was so busy looking at the portrait she didn't notice Ty Lee come in. Ty Lee looked at Azula then the portrait, "Who is she?" Ty Lee was amazed at how they resembled eachother.

"My Mother" she answered.

"Ursa isn't your Mother?"

Azula turned away from the picture and went over to the window, "When Father raided a small village on an island near the Fire Nation, they slaughtered many. Some soldiers took her to my Father once they returned to the The Capital, she was his convubine"

"What happened to her?" Ty Lee stepped forward.

"Ursa sold her to a brothel"

"She looks like you"

Azula didn't say anything.

"How could think that you were a monster?"

"Ursa said that, my Mother..." she looked at the moon.

"She thought I was the most wonderful thing in this entire world"

A/N: For the portrait of Illthiya here's the ink

. /tumblr_lhe3lyaLqU1qfl0vzo1_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Western Air Temple...

"Isn't it obvious?, I'm about to celebrate becoming a only child!" Azula flipped over the railing and shot jets of fire at Zuko. He dodged them and jumped on the airship. Their fire clashed causing a explosion, they flew back nearly falling off. The fight didn't long before they fell again, he tried to grab her but she slipped passed him. The charm bracelet hidden by her sleeve hung limply on his fingers. Zuko looked at her, a part of him hoped she would grab the ledge.

"She isn't going to make it" he said, her nails scrapped the edge and she continued to fall, he leaned over Appa's saddle. "Azula!" he called out to her "We have to save her" he turned the others.

"Are you crazy?" Katara said venomously "She was just trying to kill you"

"She's still my sister Katara" he said "Plus I promised Illthiya"he said more to himself.

"Who's Illthiya?" Toph asked.

"That's not important now, look I'm not saying she has to join"

Aang heard enough of the argument and steered Appa to the falling princess, he caught her and his eyes widen when he saw that she was unconscious. The blood was seeping down her face from the large gash on her temple "Guys she's losing a lot of blood!" he yelled over his shoulder.

After they landed Katara did quick work on her and bandaged her wound, she walked up to Zuko "We leave her here" he sternly then walked away, he went over to her and kneeled down, he reached in his pocket and placed it in her hand.

It was night fall when she woke up, she slowly sat up and touch her head. It was killing her "The Waterbender must have done this" she said, she looked in her hand at the bracelet, the charms sparkled in the moonlight. She would probably make it back to the Fire Nation, if Ozai asked she was attacked from behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

The Search... (After The War)

The group moved up the hill to the small hut, Zuko was finally going to see his Mother after all these, his friends encouraged him from a far he and Azula would be going alone, Azula wore a blank expression, he was so overwhelmed right now he could only hope Azula didn't have a breakdown and try to kill Ursa.

They stood in front of the door and he hesitated, what will she say or do?, "Just knock Dumb Dumb" Azula said impatiently. He swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked. Moments later the door opened and Ursa came out, she covered her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks "Zuko?" she didn't seem to notice Azula standing there. The Mother and son embraced for what seemed like ages.

Once all the introduction were done Azula asked for a moment alone with Ursa, they were hesitant but after vowed no harm would come to Ursa they stepped out of the hut. Ursa sat down at the table and Azula sat across from her, just when Ursa opened her mouth to speak Azula raised a silencing hand "I'm no longer anger with you, you were blinded by jealousy. Even after the pain you've caused me I still brought your son to you" she smiled and laughed bitterly "I thought if Zuko experience my pain it would break him but no he grew from it, in the end I broke" she looked off out the window.

Ursa felt her heart clench at her words, those years of being so mean and hateful to Azula and Illthiya were thrown back at her that fateful night when she killed the Fire Lord. Illthiya was doing the same thing for Azula, she was willing to kill for her child. She can remember the look in her eyes, she saw a Mother doing everything in her power to protect her child, and when she failed her eyes lost that spark of a furious woman and all she left was a woman pleading with her to spare her child. Ursa was a fool and Azula is a result of the fact.

"Azula... I'm so sorry" she felt tears pour down her cheeks "I'm so sorry, it's my fault your Mother is gone" she covered her face, Illthiya's voice rang in her mind, her screams for help haven't stopped taunting her, the look on her face is still fresh in her memory.

"The only thing I have of her is this" she played with the charm bracelet "This was the only thing I could save after they burnt her things" she choked on a sob "Mother... Mother... Mother" she called quietly, she clenched her fists and sobs escaped.

"Mother!' Mother!"

A/N

I don't know about you guys but I was very emotional while writing this chapter, I swear was wiping tears away. There are two chapters left and that will be it for Baby Mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Azula looked up from her book at the person coming into the garden, Iroh smiled at her "The weather is nice today" he remarked. She nodded in an agreement. He walked over and sat on the bench next to her, he took a deep breath and sighed contently "Your Mother loved this garden" he said after a long moment of silence "You two would come out here and sit in this Gazebo" he looked at her "You look a lot like her Sibyl"

"Have you gone daft in your age Uncle?" she looked at him strangely.

He laughed heartily "No I'm only calling you by the name that was given to you the night you were born" he said "I must say it's a beautiful name m your Mother made an excellent choice" he stroked his beard.

Azula (Sibyl) didn't know what to say, her whole life she thought she was named after Azulon by her Mother, "Why did she call me Azula?" she sat her book to the side and turned to face Iroh.

"Your Father thought naming you after the Fire Lord he would in his favor, in order for that to happen your Mother was forbidden to call you Sibyl, for a while she disobeyed him and did it anyway. Eventually she grew tired of the beatings and gave in" he said sadly.

Iroh stood up and reached into his robes then sat two things down beside her "I'm going to get some tea" he said then left. She looked down and gasped "Aya" she picked the doll up, there was a letter attached to her.

She took it off and began to read

My Dearest Child

Please forgive me but I must flee, the guards are looking for me as I write this so I will be brief. I'm sorry I cannot take you with me but I will return for you when everything has settled, stay close to Lu Ten he will shield you from your Father, my only hopes that you don't fall into his grasp. Be a good girl and listen to your Uncle and don't be mean to Zuko.

I'm running out of time please promise me a that you won't be angry with me and you will do as I say, I swear to the Spirits that I will do everything in my power to return to you. Be safe my love, my child, my Sibyl.

Love your Mother Illthiya.

Azula sat back and looked at Aya

"Mother..."

A/N

The Epilogue is coming up with a big surprise


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Zuko guided Azula through the garden and she wasn't very sure about this, "Zu Zu is this blindfold really necessary?" she asked "What is so special that I need to be blindfolded"

"You will see" he said for the eighth time, he took her down the stonpe path to her favorite part of the garden. They came to a stop and he helped her up the stairs to the Gazebo, he left her standing there, she put her hands on her hips "Well where's the surprise?" she said impatiently.

"Your patience hasn't improved at all"

She froze at the familiar sound of that voice, it couldn't be. She took off her blindfold and saw her Mother sitting on the bench, she still looked almost the same expect her hair no longer flowed down her but it rested on her shoulders. She stood up and walked up to with the same graceful steps. Azula stood paralyzed, she wasn't sure if this was another hallucination. Illthiya stood in front of her, she slowly reached up and touched her cheek "You're so beautiful" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mother" Azula flung herself at her and held her like she was going to disappear "Mother" tears of joy sprung from her eyes. They collapsed to her knees and Illthiya kissed her repeatedly "My baby, my baby" she whispered. Azula inhaled and felt at ease when warm sugar and honey entered her nostrils.

Azula pulled back and looked into those piercing gray eyes "Your not angry with me, I have disobeyed you Mother, I was weak and fell underneath Father's control I-"

"Shhh, no I was never angry with you. I was sad because you had fallen off the path I tried to keep you on but no my child I was never angry" Illthiya said and kissed her forehead.

"How did Zuko find you?" Azula asked.

"Ursa gave him my location"

"Where were you?"

Illthiya pulled her into a tight embrace, the memories of the abuse and torture she endured came back. She wasn't ready to tell her that just yet.

"Hell" she said "I was in Hell"

Azula laid on her Mother's lap like she used to and enjoyed the feel of her hand stroking her hair. But something was missing

"Mother?"

"Yes love"

"Would you sing to me?" she asked while playing with a lock of Aya's hair.

Illthiya smiled down at her and began to sing.

"Baby mine don't you cry..."

A/N

Well there you have it the conclusion of Baby Mine, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonus Chapter

All Is Forgiven...

Ursa couldn't believe the words that came from Illthiya's mouth, why would she forgive her after all she has put her through?, she wasn't expecting to just let everything go and go on like nothing happened. There was no anger present in her face, her expression was serene. "I must admit eleven years ago I wanted to kill you, torture you maybe. But over time my anger die, the only thing on my mind was my daughter" she looked out the window "She was only thing that kept me going"

"Illthiya..."

"You don't need to apologize" She stood up and walked to the door "All is forgiven"

Once she left out she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, she took in a shaky breath and exhaled before she could really be at peace she had someone else to visit.

Ozai looked up and the cell door opened, he smirked when Illthiya appeared. She sat down and looked him straight in the eyes "Hello Ozai" she said "I see your plans have worked out perfectly" she said sarcastically.

He frowned "You will address me with respect girl" he said.

"A thousand pardons Fire Lord Ozai, it's just your current state led me to believe you no longer held any power" she mocked a frightful tone and bowed "Please forgive me"

"Why are you here?"

"To take care of unfinished business" she said "My daughter..." flames appeared.

Ozai was surprised when my disappeared, she opened the cell and stepped in. She kneeled down and took hold of his beard "She suffered because of your cruel ways" she gripped tighten "I could kill you right now..." she voice was barely over a whisper.

"Then do it" he challenged "Show me your rage"

"No, that would only give you the easy way out. I'm going to let you rot" she said "Before I leave I must ask you this" she looked up "Was it all worth it?"

"Yes"

She stood up as and left the cell, she locked it "I forgive you" she said then left the prison for good.


End file.
